


Poor in Sense

by Tarlan



Series: Romancing McShep [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: romancingmcshep, Drama, Episode: s10e13 The Road Not Taken, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's first meeting with Doctor McKay involved saving McKay from his runaway mouth. Dotcom AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor in Sense

**Author's Note:**

> **romancingmcshep** Day 8  
>  **trope_bingo** : rich in dollars poor in sense

Colonel Sheppard stepped into the Oval Office to see one of the richest men in North America squaring up against the President of the United States. President Landry was little more than a dictator these days, since they had thwarted the Ori assault by cloaking the planet, and people who argued with Landry tended to disappear. John could see Landry was almost at the end of his tether with McKay, but they couldn't afford to lose the only scientist they had who stood a chance of understanding the phase-shifting, cloaking technology originally created by the Ancient, Merlin.

In the week since joining the SGC, he had read all about the death of the original Samantha Carter - McKay's ex-wife and a super-genius in her own right - and how the accident that killed Major Carter drew another version of her in from a parallel universe. He wondered what fork in the road had set that universe on one path while theirs had taken them to the brink of extinction at the hands of the Ori.

"Doctor McKay, I grow tired of your-."

"Excuse me, Mr. President. You requested my immediate presence."

John knew he should have kept his mouth shut and let the President ream out McKay, but McKay seemed to have more money and brains than common sense, like most scientists he'd met since taking over as the General's second in command at Stargate Command. He'd not had the chance to formally meet with McKay because Landry kept the scientist locked away in his laboratory, tending _Arthur's Mantle_ , the phasing device while working on other projects.

John knew McKay's billion-dollar computer company was suffering as a consequence, with competitors snatching away prime contracts while McKay was basically under house arrest. He knew the frustration had to be killing McKay but Landry was not one to listen to reason. Not these days. It could have been worse though, as John recalled how close they had come to having Kinsey as President. Kinsey had wanted to bow down to the Ori, to accept Origin and let them enslave the whole planet.

President Landry glared hard at him for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Colonel Sheppard. Take Doctor McKay back to his laboratory, and explain to him why the matter of his former business considerations is no longer relevant. Remind him that he has a sister-."

"I don't take too kindly to threats against my-."

McKay shook off John's hand on his arm but John could see this deteriorating rapidly, so he forcefully grabbed hold of the back of McKay's collar and dragged him away. Shock kept McKay reacting until they were back in the hallway, but then he exploded in anger, managing to get in one lucky punch before John got him into a nearby mens' washroom.

"Damn it, McKay! I'm trying to help you!"

"Oh, and grabbing me by the collar and dragging me out like a five-year-old having a tantrum is helping?!"

The fire in McKay's eyes, the ruddiness of his face and the twist of his mouth caught John unawares, sending a spark of lust through him that was just so wrong. He couldn't help it though, having long accepted that he liked geeks and nerds, especially good looking ones filled with passion for their work. McKay struck him that way, hitting every kink he possessed, and then some. It took all of his control not to let it show, and his calmness in the face of McKay's storm seemed to have the desired effect of pacifying McKay. He watched as McKay took a few steps away, hands scrubbing through short hair, making it stand up in all directions, and let the man rant some more.

If it wasn't such a dangerous situation then John might have found it endearing.

McKay slowly pulled himself together.

"There's no reasoning with him," McKay stated softly. "If I refuse to work then he'll have my sister and her family exiled."

John nodded in understanding.

"You would have thought having a common enemy out there would have united the human race," he said with a shrug, but John had seen first hand how fear had taken a firm grip following the full disclosure of the Stargate program and news of the alien enemy at their door.

He had spent the past few years fighting those who had aligned with Kinsey's beliefs, and other strange cults and religions that had trampled common sense underfoot. Landry had instituted martial law, and ordered the bombings on potential terrorist targets both inside and outside of the U.S. Exile wasn't quite a death sentence but despite the curfews and disappearances of anyone who spoke out against Landry's regime, life outside of North America was even harsher.

Sometimes John wondered if the human race was worth saving at all, and then he met people like Rodney McKay - all bluster and fire.

John ran the tap to dampen some paper towels, pressing it against the cut where the lucky punch had split his lip. He looked up to catch McKay's reflection, seeing bright eyes now filled with remorse.

"I'm... not a violent man by nature."

"Extenuating circumstances," John murmured. "Don't fret it, McKay."

John contacted the _Daedalus_ and had them transported back to the SGC via the ship. He left McKay in his laboratory while he quickly debriefed the General, but headed to the cafeteria afterwards, picking up fresh coffee and a tray of McKay's favorite food - no citrus. McKay looked up, a little stunned by the gesture at first but quickly recovering as he grabbed the tray and started eating messily.

"Don't they feed you down here?"

"Huh?" McKay looked up mid-bite of a large slab of cake and John shook his head.

****

Earth fell to the Ori eventually because there was not enough power even in the National Grid or a single ZPM to keep the planet phase-shifted forever, but it was enough to save several thousands of U.S. citizens and their allies, sending them to a lost city in another galaxy. President Landry stayed behind, refusing to abandon those who could not escape in time.

It was a new world, a new galaxy, and President Woolsey wanted a new beginning, with new laws of equality for all.

John, now a General and the military commander of Atlantis, entered the quarters he shared with his partner, the irascible Chief Scientist. Rodney was sprawled across the bed with his laptop, working through the notes he had made from discussion with the alternate universe Sam Carter. So far they had avoided awakening the Wraith but eventually they had to be prepared to defend themselves from a new and dangerous enemy.

He leaned down and kissed the top of Rodney's head, smirking at the way Rodney startled. Rodney might not be rich in dollars anymore, having abandoned his wealth back on Earth, but he still had no common sense. As John settled on the bed beside him, he reflected back on their first meeting and how it had led to this moment, and was glad he had taken a chance and had interrupted Landry that day.

It had set him on this path, and John wouldn't change a moment of what he had gained with Rodney.

END  
.


End file.
